


Kit and Cliche

by Puppy_The_Mask



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Black is a little paranoid and a lot asshole, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kit keeps getting picked up, Kit needs sleep, Multi, POV Original Female Character, Reader Insert, Slow Burn, This is super self serving, author insert, background ReaderXSans, it's becoming a shared habit, just a heads up, lots of skeletons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppy_The_Mask/pseuds/Puppy_The_Mask
Summary: The machine has long since served it's purpose, but that hasn't stopped it from dragging new skeletons to the Hub whenever it gets the chance. There's only one difference this go round, Skeletons weren't the only thing pulled through.As time goes on Kit won't be the only one having to face the music





	1. Shuffle

**Author's Note:**

> This one is very different to my last fic, Whereas in CS all relationships are fluffy and platonic this one... well I've been wanting to experiment with romance for awhile ^^' 
> 
> This is purely self serving romance with a little reader insert thrown in for anyone who chooses to read (also I wanted to teach myself how to write reader inserts)
> 
> ALSO! The titles of each chapter from now on will relate to a song that I'll (try to) feature somewhere in the chapter. I listen to music all the time and tend to hum or mutter lyrics whenever I can't so I wanted to do something fun with that. So think of the first chapter as starting a playlist, hence the name 'Shuffle'. It also works 'cause skeles are getting tossed around the multiverse ^w^
> 
> The chat is more so a sneak peak at skeles to come, I'll put a reference for actual nicknames at the bottom as everyone gets introduced
> 
> Anyways~ I Hope You Enjoy!!!

It was a beautiful day, the winter frost had chilled out(heh) to nice breezes with only the occasional rain, making it perfect running weather. At least that’s what Stretch had heard from his brother when he had tried to get him to join him at the park.

Right now Stretch was lazing on the couch with his phone while Sans was sitting across the recliner catching some z’s, or at least he was before a resounding *BOOM* sounded out across the house. Though the new skeleton that had appeared on top of Sans was much more likely to have been the one to awaken him.

Stretch didn’t so much as glance at the rest of the living room, switching tabs on his screen to bring up a mass group chat.

me- place ur bets

Bratberry- I BET THERE’S GOING TO BE ANOTHER ONE LIKE ME, BUT OBVIOUSLY LESS COOL

Bro- AGAIN?

Bratberry- I DARE YOU TO LOOK AT WHO’S IN THIS CHAT AND ASK ME THAT AGAIN

plague doctor- You Do Realize You Were The Most Recent Right?

grandma- I Agree With The Grape, I Have A Feeling He Might Be Right For Once. 

Dance Man- I JUST HOPE AT LEAST ONE OF THEM KNOWS HOW TO DANCE!

sin-ammon roll- hey, we know how to dance

Casanova- Wrong Type Of Dancing Brother

Explosive Personality- JUST MAKE THE DAMN BETS ALREADY! 

dwarf- i dunno man, i’m pretty sure that no matter who got pulled in they’re gonna be... 

Brooklynite- PLUTO PLEASE DON’T SULLY THE BET CHAT AGAIN

dwarf- pretty Stellar~

While his phone blew up with a chorus of ‘Eyyyy!’’s and ‘I HATE YOU ALL”’s Stretch finally looked up at the madness unfolding as the newcomers started coming to. 

Stretch always hated this part, whenever new skeletons were pulled into this world, the one lovingly nicknamed “The Hub”, they always freaked out, him included. At least it was fun betting on who would come through, This go round he counted 3, 3 Sans’ that is. Whatever brought them all here had a funny habit of transporting them straight to this universes version of them, meaning that wherever the Papyrus of this universe was he had 3 new visitors of his own. What he would give to see how was going down. 

In the meantime Stretch stood up and started walking, shortcutting up to Sans’ room to look for some decent clothes.

Looks like one of the unlucky bastards had chosen the wrong time to take a shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans was right

Papyrus wished that this was the first time his messy, mustard loving brother was right about his life choices but being older gave sans a leg up on life experience. None the less Papyrus had trained and fought hard to run the guard and it seemed that it had finally driven him to insanity. That was the only possible answer for why he saw not one but _Two_ other skeletons that held a striking resemblance to himself crammed into a small open room.

The closest was sleeping away on the couch in a horrid orange zip-up hoodie and some sweats, clinging to some balled up blankets while the other wore a skull print shirt and leather jacket with some cut up shorts. He seemed to have been leaving but instead looked around wherever the opened door led to and closed it. 

“ALRIGHT, NOW DON’T PANIC-” Papyrus heard some shuffling coming from behind him, glancing over his shoulder with an attack already prepared to skewer whoever had gotten behind him, only to turn fully back to the couch when something hit the ground with a resounding *THUD*

Zip-up was wide awake and looking around the room, which meant that the thud had come from the, apparently very dense, blanket wad that was now on the floor. Magic settling Papyrus took a good look around, adding a third, fluffy hooded him to the tally and backing up to a place he could keep everyone in his sights. 

“AS I WAS SAYING, DON’T PANIC. I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT’S GOING ON SO WORRY NOT OTHER ME’S.” 

“Y’know, Tellin’ People Not To Worry _Really_ Doesn’t Work As Much As You’d Think Bud.” Papyrus couldn’t help but agree with Zip-up, being the one not in the know was extremely worrying to him but if this other him(?) could shed some light on the situation then Papyrus saw no reason not to hear him out

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

“SO WHAT YOU’RE SAYING IS, YOU’VE BEEN INADVERTENTLY DRAGGING ALTERNATE VERSIONS OF YOURSELF FROM THEIR DAILY LIVES INTO YOUR UNIVERSE AND _YOU HAVEN’T GOTTEN RID OF THE THING CAUSING IT?!”_ Our ragtag group had all ended up congregating around the couch, Fluffy and Zip-up sitting on opposite sides while Papyrus was standing behind it and Skull-print stood on the other side of the table while he finished explaining what had happened.

“WE HAVE A WAY TO SEND THEM BACK”

“And You Still Kept The Thing Pullin In New People Runnin’?” Zip-up had a point

“Well WhEN YOU PUT IT THAT WAY IT SOUNDS TERRIBLE!”

“I Mean It Kinda Is.” Papyrus gestured to Zip-up now looking to Fluffy, who had yet to say anything, for more backup. 

“Um, *Ahem* S-since Ya Know What All’s Goin’ On Then Do You Know Where My Brother Is?” the room fell silent while he tried to keep his cool and not stutter, derailing the current topic in favor of the only one he currently seemed to care about, inadvertently reminding the other two newcomers that they weren’t the only skeletons to take into account here

“OH YES! THEY’RE WITH MY SANS BACK HOME” Papyrus felt himself release a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. If Sans was in this world then surely they’d be fine. Even if it’s not their underground.

“And Where’s Home?

“ABOUT A 3 HOUR DRIVE AWAY, I WAS GOING TO PICK UP ANOTHER PAIR OF BROTHERS WHO WERE MOVING BACK IN BELIEVE IT OR NOT. Though Now That I Think About It I May Not Have Enough Seats…” Any and all musings were quickly cut short by a sudden and small- 

“Mew~!” Once again all eyes were attracted to the blanket wad, which now had a small white kitten pawing at it and squeaking loudly as it tried to get under the warm covers. 

“Holy Shit Is That-” 

“-A Cat!” Zip-Up and Fluffy shared a glance while Papyrus quickly rounded the couch to the mischievous little fluff ball

“IT’S A KITTEN AND HER NAME IS DOOMFANGER. _TOUCH HER AND YOU DIE”_ He kneeled next to the wad, the coffee table making it a bit hard for him to grab his feisty feline. He managed to gently pull her away from the no doubt nasty bunch of blankets just as she was getting the front half of her little body under them. 

The kitten meanwhile, was not so gentle on the poor blankets, using her claws to try and keep from getting pulled away

_“G **s** -!_ *THUNK*” The house went silent as the blankets _moved,_ Catching the underside of the coffee table and crumpling with a hiss as _Whatever_ was under the covers sucked in a breath only to let out a small, tired, almost deadpanned, and entirely pathetic

“ow” While the blankets slid off to reveal-

“A HUMAN?!” Everyone at the couch all reacted at the same time before they all stepped or scooched back, kicking the coffee table, while Skull-print just looked on and tried to keep himself from appearing amused. _This new bunch seemed a lot more… lively than the others had been when they’d arrived_

“HUH, THAT’S NEW” 

“W-Wait, So You Fell Off Of The Couch And Just- Stayed Asleep? Through All Of That?” Both Papyrus and Fluffy shot a look at him like he was crazy, how was _that_ the part that struck Zip-up about their current predicament???

“Hm? No, I’m just subscribed to the belief that if I don’t open my eyes then I’m not awake and therefor don’t have to face reality” They spoke with startling amounts of nonchalance as they started rubbing their eyes and pushing their long hair out of their face. 

“And How’s That Goin For Ya?” Zip-up apparently just couldn’t help but keep with the conversation, the whole room in a sort of trance while they try to process everything with Papyrus finally realizing his position and standing from the floor

“Oh you know, perfectly fine other than the fact that it doesn’t work” It was at this point that the little human stopped rubbing at their eyes and looked up at them. Those same tired eyes blew wide as they tried to make sense of what was going on, hands gesturing as they floundered for words and looking around the room before settling on hugging themself “sh **I** T-! PUT ME DOWN!” 

When Papyrus picked them up by the ankle the covers fell off completely and they rushed to grab their oversized shirt to keep it from falling down, _her_ face shifting to scarlet. 

“SO YOU’RE A HUMAN, YOU’RE QUITE SMALL. I DON’T SEE WHY THE TALES PAINT YOUR KIND AS SOMETHING TO BE FEARED, YOU DON’T LOOK LIKE YOU COULD SCARE A WHIMSUN IF YOU TRIED” Papyrus held her high, getting a good look at how red her face was becoming. 

“AND YOU’RE A LOT TALLER AND POINTIER THAN NECESSARY NOW PUT ME DOWN!” It’s voice was practically a squeak, becoming at least 3 octaves too high to be comfortable and shaking a bit in embarrassment, apparently Papyrus wasn’t moving fast enough because then she was moving her other leg and talking again “ I _Will_ kick you if I have to! So let me down now, Please!” Papyrus just stared on, trying to suppress a chuckle, _did this little thing really just try and threaten him and then use please?,_ and grabbed both of her ankles, switching to hold her with his other hand as if she weighed nothing.

“OH PLEASE, LIKE THAT’D DO ANYTHI- HEY!” Skull-print took the poor human, who was still upside down, from Papyrus’ grip and held her away. As the two couch dwellers looked on they couldn’t help but start laughing as her long hair was apparently the perfect length for Doomfanger to play with.

Internally the human sighed with relief, she really didn’t want to kick anyone, especially someone with a very sharp face that would likely hurt her more than him if she actually had the guts to follow through.

“HEY NOTHING, YOU CAN TALK WITH THE HUMAN AFTER WE FINISH INTRODUCTIONS.” 

“Oh! Does that mean you’ll set me down soon? The blood’s kinda rushin to my head and i’m _really_ startin’ to feel it. Probs not the best idea to be loopy durin alla this y’know y’know? …” Seeming to realize what she was saying the human scrunched up on herself, covering her face “Oh lord, please let me down before the loopiness makes me embarrass myself more…!”

“RIGHT, AS YOU ALL KNOW I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! The One From This Universe At Least. AND YOU ALL WILL BE STICKING WITH ME FOR THE TIME BEING!” He passed the poor human on to Zip-up, both of them freezing at the sudden closeness and staring at eachother like deer in headlights.

“UHM-! Why Exactly Did You Put The Human On Me???” Zip-up’s hands were hovering, unsure what he was supposed to do, while the human was covering her bright red face and muttering to herself

“OH SORRY, I ASSUMED YOU KNEW EACH OTHER SINCE THE TWO OF YOU WERE CUDDLING WHEN YOU ARRIVED.” 

“WHAT?!” Zip-up pushed himself away from the human, causing her to topple from the couch with only a small yelp. Both of their faces being flushed the human only looked at the ceiling. She didn’t even try to get up at this point, accepting her fate of being passed around like a living talking stick during an elementary class activity.

“Whyyyyy??? I finally achieved platonic cuddles and I was asleep?! What cruel fate has the universe bestowed upon such a smol bean as I???” Mourning the loss of her lifetime the human laid the theatrics on thick, raising a hand to the heavens and using a voice that made Papyrus wonder if the next words out of her mouth would be ‘oh woe is me’

...

Apparently that was all

“MOVING ON, INTRODUCE YOURSELVES AND SAY SOMETHING ABOUT YOURSELF TO HELP WITH ASSIGNING NICKNAMES.” 

“OR WE COULD SKIP THAT AND MOVE STRAIGHT TO NICKNAMES. THE SHORTIE CAN BE ZIP-UP AND THE OTHER ONE WILL BE FLUFFY AND I’LL TAKE CAPTAIN. NOW IF THAT’S SORTED-” Papyrus decided to take charge of the situation, figuring that the faster they got this over with the faster he’d see his brother. 

“Hey! Who Are You Calling Short Sir Spikesalot?!” Zip-up stood up, sending Papyrus a glare

“YOU, AND CONSIDERING YOU’RE THE ONE WHO STOOD UP I’M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO REALIZED IT.” Papyrus was smug as he approached the shorter version of himself. Even without his heels he’d still have nearly a foot on him. 

“Hi, 4’11 person here, You’re All Tall As Fuck, and I don’t think anyone liked your nicknames bro. Lets just do the dang intro and pick something everyone will like.”

“DON’T CALL ME ‘BRO’ _HUMAN,_ I’LL GET TO YOU LATER!” Papyrus huffed before crossing his arms and addressing the room at large “I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, THE YOUNGEST _CAPTAIN_ OF THE ROYAL GUARD, AND HUNTER OF HUMANS” 

“I call BS! I’m the first human you’ve seen, how can you hunt something you’ve never met!” 

“DO THAT AGAIN AND YOU’LL FIND OUT” He glared at the human, who just pouted up at him from the floor, contemplating something before traces of a smirk curled the edges of her lips

“Well then Papyrus the Great and Terrible, I’mma call you Edge.” She winked and poked her tongue out, rolling onto her stomach and jumping to a stand, resting on her tiptoes as if it were the most natural thing in the world. “ Alrighty ‘Zip-up’ you’re turn!” 

She exaggerated the name with air quotes, gesturing to the skeleton who had finally settled back down and internally smug that the newly dubbed Edge hadn’t objected to his nickname.

“I Mean, I Don’t Really Have Any Titles, That’s Kinda My Brother’s Thing, But I Like Sweets And Ah… Tinkerin. S’that Good?” The Papyrus that got to keep his name gave him a thumbs up, looking at the little human she seemed to be… a little bit too enthusiastic about her self appointed job of ‘nickname bestower” 

“W-what, *ahem* Uh, how… how about Honey?” She seemed to slightly shrink under his gaze, all prior confidence abruptly leaving her while the skeleton in question couldn’t help the slight color dusting his cheekbones, reminding himself that she probably meant the kind from bees and _not_ the cliche romantic pet name

“Sounds Pretty Sweet” Honey’s pun received a few snickers and the human even snorted, the only person unamused was Edge

“OH PLEASE, YOU’RE PLAYING FAVORITES.” She gasped dramatically

“I am doing no such thing my good sir! I’m simply calling it as I see it. An Edge is like a corner, which is sharp, which you also are. You’re very sharp” She gave him a quick once over “In more ways than one, diggin the boots by the way.” 

Before Edge could even reply they were already shifting topics to the last skeleton and what he’d be called

“Um, What If We’ve Already Gotta Nickname? Like From Back Home?” 

“I mean, I don’t see how that would be a problem, just depends on what it is I guess?” She looked back at the others, only receiving shrugs in response “Okaaay then, y’all’re no help. What’s the nickname?”

“Rus” lightning fast the human gave him two thumbs up

“Yessss, Is noice, I vote yes for Rus.”

“Since When Were We Voting???”

“Since never, I just like the name and got excited. OH WAIT! Do I get one too!?”

“YOU DON’T REALLY NE-” Papyrus got cut off by Edge as he leaned closer to the human, scowling

“NO”

“What?! I’m not gonna be the only one without a nickname, I’m already the only girl and human, you gotta give me something as part of the group!” 

“I DON’T ‘GOTTA’ GIVE YOU ANYTHING, AND YOU AREN’T GOING TO SHARE ANYTHING WITH THE LIKES OF ME HUMAN” 

“Well good thing I wasn’t asking you specifically then, besides I haven’t even introduced myself normally” 

“IF YOU WAN’T ME TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING SO BAD THEN HOW ABOUT SOME ADVICE? DON’T EVEN BOTHER WITH YOUR NAME AT ALL. ALL YOU’RE GOOD FOR IS BARRIER FODDER ANYWAYS.” Edge was feeling satisfied with himself, getting a leg back up on the human in their little back and forth. The momentary weakness she showed as the banter and mood turned abruptly.

“Okay _ow._ That was just you unnecessarily being an asshole. This isn’t your universe as much as it isn’t mine, so for all you know things could be much different here. That being said, you highly underestimate the power of spite and just how much my tiny body can hold. I shall have a nickname just like you and it’s gonna be _Great.”_ She said it like it was some kind of challenge, completely serious about something so stupid. Which she knew it was, she just didn’t care how ridiculous it was. She latched on and _refused_ to let it go

The skeletons watched on as heat slowly grew on her face, yet she stubbornly kept her eyes on Edge while tugging at the bottom of her sweat shorts. Honey was the first to speak

“You Uh, You Good There?” 

“I just realized i’m stuck in my PJs” Edge bursted out laughing, the mood dissipating once again as the AC turned on and sent a gust their way. _“It’s so cold...”_

Rus, ever the quiet one, subtly slipped her his jacket. She however, was not so subtle, looking at him like he was an angel and slightly gasping and trying to keep her voice down

“Oh my stars, you’re a saint! Thank youuu! If I knew your stance on physical contact I’d hug you!” Rus just shrugged off the praise and rested his skull on a hand, hiding the flush her compliment had caused. 

The human lightly hit her forehead, remembering what she had been about to do before getting off track

“Right, sorry, introduction! My name is Cas and lets see… I’m the youngest of three and the self proclaimed crazy artsy one.” Satisfied with her description of herself Cas left it at that, before deciding to tack on one last bit “Also Monsters don’t exist where I come from so so far this has been one hell of an experience, So got any nicknames for me~?”

“How Did You-!” Focusing on _obviously_ the most important part of her addition Edge cut in once again

“I ALREADY TOLD YOU YOU AREN’T GETTING A NICKNAME _HUMAN_ SO DROP IT” Cas looked back up at Edge

“Hell no, You can pry this topic from my cold dead hands.” 

“YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT I HAVE THE SUPERIOR STRENGTH, BUT IF YOU REALLY WANT TO TEST THAT I’D BE HAPPY TO OBLIGE” Just like that the hostile mood had come back, Edge’s magic buzzing.

Cas slightly winced at the sound, It was like someone was slowly turning the volume up on a speaker that only played one, high pitched and annoyingly shrill note. It took everything she had not to shudder and shake her head to get the sound out of her ear. It set her nerves on edge, she’s had buzzing suddenly start up in her ears before but this was on a whole other level, she wanted it to stop but didn’t know what was causing it. Despite this she kept on staring Edge down, She knew he was right but by the stars she wasn’t going to let logic stop her!

“Ha, Come at me Edgy boy, you can’t threaten someone who’s too stupid to back down!” Apparently recklessly trying to diffuse the situation with self deprecating humor only made the buzzing worse, even more tones joining the shrill note. This time Cas couldn’t help it. 

She cringed and covered her ears, screwing her eyes shut and crouching to the ground

_“Jesus fuck!_ I can’t take it, whatever the fuck is making that noise _Please_ turn it off! I don’t even care about the stupid god damn nickname right now just SHUT IT OFF _PLEASE!”_ And just like that the buzzing started to settle down and Cas let out a breath of relief. 

“YOU CAN HEAR THAT?” Somehow out of all the things that had happened That was what had taken Papyrus off guard. 

“You couldn’t!?” 

“I CAN, BUT HUMANS USUALLY AREN’T ABLE TO HEAR THE BUZZING OF MAGIC” 

“ _That’s_ what that was?! Holy crap Edge, it was just harmless back and forth! You didn’t have to get so aggressive about it! I’m literally like half your size man. Does it really mean that much to you that I don’t have a nickname???” Edge refused to look at her, stood away from the group with his arms crossed. Admittedly he had let himself get carried away and went to far… 

Too bad he was too proud to verbally admit anything. So he just glanced over and then looked away again. 

Was this how the captain of the royal guard should be acting? No. Was that going to stop him? Not at all

“IF THE OTHER PAPYRUS DOESN’T NEED ONE THEN NEITHER DO YOU”

“ACTUALLY, I DO. THE OTHER ALTERNATES CALL ME ‘PAPER’.” This actually managed to surprise a laugh out of Cas

“Snrk- S-See Edge! Now I’m the only one not officially a part of the nickname squad” He walked back over to her, the others still on edge (heh) but he stopped in front of her, bending at the hip to even come close to her level while she was still crouched on the ground

“I _WILL_ RUPTURE YOUR EARDRUMS” Just like that Cas’ playful smirk was back as if nothing had happened

“But then I can’t hear your beautiful voice using my new nickname!” she whined pitifully, theatrics coming back as well as she… _Flirted?!?!_

_“E-EXCUSE M-”_

“PAPER WE HAVE COME TO CHECK ON YOUUUUUU… BROTHER I KNEW WE SHOULD HAVE JOINED THE BET CHAT.” Without any warning the door opened, revealing the tallest skeleton yet, even hunched over as he was.He was donned in a crop top with flowers worthy of a tattoo, cut up shorts similar to that of Paper’s, as well as a long dark jacket and braces. Who then turned to the side to address his brother

“new people?” The brother was big, he was almost as tall as Honey but much wider. A part of Cas wondered if they came up with the term ‘Big Boned’ just for him. Being around the other papyri, heck even average sized people, made her feel small. But these guys? She felt absolutely _tiny._ It was almost like she was a little kid again.

“Dangit, I was hoping I’d only have to set up one of the guest roooOOH WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE A SMALL CHILD!?” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hello!” Thoroughly numb to surprises at this point Cas just smiled shyly at the new people and sent them a wave. She knew all too well who the new skeletons at the door were, smile just that bit more genuine at seeing the alternates from what she knew as Horrortale and how good they looked compared to what she’d seen back home. The third voice however, she did not know. 

The third voice was from a human,and Cas couldn’t help but note how nice they looked, feeling a small thump in her chest. Though if she were being honest that had been happening a lot since she got here. _How is literally everyone I see here so damn attractive??? This isn’t fair_

Honestly Cas was pretty proud with how well she’d been holding herself together, she hadn’t fangirled or squealed or anything! The main factor to that being reminding herself that nothing she knew about her fictional counterparts could hold true to the real deal. That didn’t stop her from using the nicknames she was familiar with though, and Honey was especially familiar given that it was from her own version of his universe. Was it underhanded to give him that name? Probably but at least he seemed to like it, they could’ve turned it down if they didn’t like their names and- _Wait! Things are happening! Focus Cas!_

Blinking her eyes Cas focused back in on the conversation, absently noting her lack of glasses and silently cursing the fact that she couldn’t sleep with them on and therefore would never get a good, non fuzzy look at any of the tall skeletons as well as the fact that it took her this long to notice

“yeah uh, what’s with the kiddo? ya didn’ steal em er anything did’ya?”” 

“SHE WASN’T STOLEN, SHE SHOWED UP ALONG WITH THE OTHERS… You Didn’t Steal Her Right Honey?” 

_“Why Are You Asking ME?!”_

“I Mean, Ya Were The One Cuddlin’ Wit’er” just like that Honey’s blush had come back with a vengeance

_“That Wasn’t-!”_

“WHY WERE YOU CUDDLING WITH A SMALL CHILD??? THAT’S VERY SUSPICIOUS… HONEY WAS IT?” 

“As much as I want to laugh at you’re embarrassed suffering I gotta ask, How old do you guys even think I am?” Cas always ended up playing this game with new people, it was always fun seeing their reactions. Even if the fact some of them thought she was basically a toddler was a hit to her already shattered pride, she was used to it at this point. 

While the rest of the room shared a look and decided whether or not to take the bait and change the subject Cas prepared for some mental commentary

“About 12” _The fellow human starting us off!_  
“14” _Awww Honey! Even if it was probably just to help his situation, it was still sweet!_  
“I’D SAY 11” _Ow_  
“oh, i was gonna say 8” _Ok OW! That’s even worse! Geez these new guys are Savage!_  
“12”  
“13” _Well at least Rus and Paper tried repairing my basically non-existent pride_  
“2”

…

“Ok that was just you being an asshole again Edge.” 

“WELL SMALL HUMAN, WHO WAS RIGHT?”

“Well tall friend, just for you i’ll go ahead and tell you thaaaat, none of you got it. Honey was the closest but he was still off by a few years.” 

“THEN HOW OLD ARE YOU?” Cas let out an overly theatrical gasp, turning to Edge

“Edge! For shame, you can’t just ask a lady her age!”

“OH PLEASE LIKE YOU’D EVER BE CLOSE TO CLASSY ENOUGH TO BE CONSIDERED A LADY!”

“Well maybe if you let me have a classy nickname~”

“NO” 

“OH MY STARS YOU TWO, WE CAN CONTINUE THIS OUTSIDE. I WAS SUPPOSED TO CHECK OUT OF THE HOTEL OVER AN HOUR AGO”

“Oh! Sorry!” Just like that Cas zipped up Rus’ hoodie and grabbed her blanket from the floor, balling it up around her arms to keep it from dragging on the ground before Rus plucked it from her and wrapped it around his shoulders with a wink, ruffling her hair a bit as he passed. _Damn these skeletons and their mixed signals!_

Similarly the others checked to make sure they didn’t drop anything and headed to the door, most notably Edge had picked up Doomfanger, the little kitten settling herself on his shoulder like a fluffy little parrot.

Cas would have cooed if she wasn’t sure Edge would kill her for it. 

“Alright, so continuing our discussion~” Edge looked back at Cas, scratching at Doomfanger’s chin as he walked

“WHAT IS YOUR DEAL WITH NICKNAMES? THIS IS BORDERING ON OBSESSIVE.”

“I did say I was the crazy one, besides I refuse to allow myself to be the only one without a n _i-”_ As they walked out of the door Cas had to squint against the bright light, the cold tickling her nose and making it even worse as she quickly devolved into a fit of rapidfire sneezes “Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-CH! Eugh” She shook her head and sniffled, she could feel the eyes on her 

This always happened when she left the dark recesses of her house into the bright light of the outside world. If she remembered correctly it was some weird condition that was relatively rare??? She’d have to google iiii- _SHIT MY PHONE IS BACK HOME TOO!!!_

“Uh, are you ok?” 

“Hm? Oh yeah, that happens. I’m allergic to the sun, makes me sneeze”

“YOU’RE ALLERGIC… TO THE SUN???”

“I mean, not actually that’s just the simplest way to put it. I sneeze when my eyes adjust to bright lights” 

“I WAS ABOUT TO SAY, WE’RE STILL IN THE BUILDING!”

“Oh, didn’t notice that…” The group then had to split up to take the elevator down, Rus, the human, and Paper taking the first trip.

“ey kid, you sure you’re human? that sounded pawsitively animal-like.” Aw man, She was really hoping nobody would notice that. Cas internally groaned, slumping over herself as she walked. That was the part everyone always got caught up on, her dang kitten sneeze.

“OH! YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT HOW YOU STILL NEEDED A NICKNAME, WHAT ABOUT THAT?”

“What about what?”

“KITTEN!” The chorus of ‘no’’s was _Astounding…_ Cas loved it! Edge especially hated it due to him also having a kitten of his own, It was purrfect~!

“I don’t think Honey much appreciates me encroaching on his pet name territory-”

“-I Knew It, You FIEND-!” With perfect timing the doors to the elevator closed 

“But I think it sounds pretty nice shortened to ‘Kit’. What do you think?”

“HMMM, THAT’LL DO.”

“Alrighty then, from now on I’m Kit. It’s nice to meet you!” Kit held out her hand to the tall papyrus that, now that she thought about it, she hadn’t gotten the nickname of. Speaking of the tall skeleton, he seemed surprised at her gesture, sharing a look with his brother before taking her outstretched hand. 

“NICE TO MEET YOU TOO LITTLE HU- KIT, YOU CAN CALL ME CHEF.”Or at least he tried his best to, his hand absolutely dwarfed her own, but she didn’t let that stop her as she shook his hand with a bright smile that stayed with her as she looked to his brother

“bones”

“Bones? Nice” Kit sent him a quick thumbs up as they entered the elevator, snorting at a thought and snickering before deciding to enlighten her fellow passengers “You know, with a name like that you must be a _bone_ afied badass.” 

The brother’s startled laughter was the last thing heard before the elevator door closed on their group for the third and final time that day as they set out for home.


	2. Home In Limbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meet up and head home, but not all of them get along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be a lot more self deprecating/depressing humor in this chapter as well as many more negative emotions. Some assholes aren't as fun as Edge and I figure appearing in other universes isn't the best thing for someone's mental state so just beware, I don't really think it's that bad but just in case anyone is looking for just fluff at the moment this isn't really the chapter for that.

The horror brother’s home to be exact, Paper was there to help them move after all and anyone who thinks he’d ever leave a job unfinished should perish the thought… or just perish, Kit isn’t very particular 

Snorting, Kit once again asked if there was anything she could do to help as all the skeletons started to bring boxes out. She was just standing out front with her hands in the jacket’s pockets, rocking on her heels. She was getting jittery without anything so do and she needed something to keep her mind occupied and away from… well a lot of things. The only other people that weren’t helping were Bones and the other human, who Kit had learned was named Y/n.

“OH THAT’S ALRIGHT LITTLE KIT, BUT IF YOU REALLY WANT TO TRY AND HELP THEN WOULD YOU MIND TAKING THIS BOX OVER TO RUS SO HE CAN FIT IT INTO THE TRUCK?” Without a second thought Kit rushed over to pick up the box, happy to be of some use. 

“i dunno, ‘s a real big box. y’might wanna give’r a different one to carry” Kit just stared over at Bones with as blank an expression as she could manage and picked up the box, adjusting it so she could get a better grip. She immediately regretted her decision but by the power of petty spite and the need to prove people wrong Kit shuffled her way over to the truck.

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_ Bones wasn’t lying, the box took up most of her vision which slowed down her progress a smidge while her mind and arms were screaming at her to set the box down. Kit just kept pushing forward, reminding herself that pain is temporary and _always_ worth badass points. 

Luckily the truck wasn’t that far and before she knew it Rus was hefting the box into the back like it was nothing, _damn magic skeletons, even the lazy ones are strong as hell._ After that Kit decidedly picked the more manageable sized boxes, ‘cause if past experience taught her anything it was that even if they were heavy they wouldn’t be so hard to move with. 

Surprisingly they were done fairly quickly, clearing out the whole house and managing to cram it all into their 2 vehicles in only about 2 hours…? She was never good with time but Kit decided to sum it up to magic and minimalistic living. 

Not minimalistic enough for there to be much room left for people though. While they were deciding on seating arrangements Paper got a call and had to step away for a bit. 

“Oh! I’ve got an idea, here just let meeee… There!” She drew in the dirt with a stick, Drawing out two rectangles for the cars and filling in the empty seats with shapes of different sizes. “Ok, so since Chef and Bones said they’d take their truck that leaves 8 of us in about 3 different sizes if we simplify to smol , medium, and tol. If Paper, a tol, drives his car then he’s gonna need some leg room so it’s best if one of the Medium people sits behind him. That’d be either Y/n or Honey in this case. Then in the passenger seat it’s probably better to have another of the medium people, If someone taller is up front then a shorter person is squished but if the tall, er medium person is in the front then the taller person has the added room under the chair. That leaves the middle seat which will likely be a bit cramped but since everyone’s legs are basically toothpicks I think there’d be enough room to finagle it with any size.”

“AND WHERE WILL YOU SIT GENIUS? THE TRUNK?”

“You _Highly_ underestimate my willingness to sit in a trunk.” _when you get a chance to ride in a truck bed you grab it and milk it for all its worth._ Best to not break any laws so quick after getting here though. 

“WELL, THERE IS A MIDDLE SEAT IN THE TRUCK?” 

“Ain’t That Covered By Boxes Though?” _Ooooo a front middle maybe? Haven’t seen one of those in a while!_

“‘s up front, it’s folded into a cup holder most the time but it’s there. there ain’t much room thou-”

_“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ONLY 3!?!?”_

Kit will admit, Paper’s sudden loud voice startled the heck out of her, she was never one for sudden loud noises and when she finally focused on what he said the pit in her stomach just grew deeper. _Only 3? Only 3 what? Why do I get the feeling that it’s exactly what I think it is? That means nothing good for me please be only like 3 guest rooms or something. I can sleep on the floor universe I swear to god don’t you pull the shit I think you’re pulling._

Ironically, 3 of the skeletons present were thinking the same thing. 

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Kit subconsciously pushed any and all emotions way _Way_ down, using the rock in her gut to keep them there. She hadn’t really had much hope in the first place, in times like these she learned it was best to shut down and analyze without her emotions interfering. And in all honesty, she was more surprised she made it this long before it kicked in, Apathy was a hell of a drug afterall 

“WAIT WAIT WAIT, ONE OF THEM _RAN?! WHY???”_ As far as she had shoved her emotions she still felt her gut sink more, even as she had to suppress a snort. While she did find it funny it was dangerous in an unfamiliar world all alone. She absently wondered which sans it was, it’d either be Honey or Rus’ broooo-kay she’s being picked up again.

While she was spacing out Paper had come back to tell everyone that there was a change of plans and that they’d be heading to a park a bit closer than the house was and before she knew it she was sitting between Chef and Bones. 

“SORRY FOR STARTLING YOU LITTLE KIT, BUT WE HAVE TO GET GOING AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!” 

“Oh, sorry. It’s fine” She managed a smile and looked at the red convertible that wasted no time in speeding ahead. 

It was a bit of a tight fit, even with Kit being as small as she is she still felt awkward trying to stay out of the brother’s personal space. She ended up switching between staring out the windshield, at the radio, and at her hands that she kept in her lap, keeping her arms as close to her body as possible. 

The radio was almost muted, Bones focused on driving and Chef on giving him directions. The restless feeling was starting to slowly build up again and before she knew it Kit was rubbing at Rus’ jacket, distracting herself with the fabrics soft texture to keep her hands occupied and making sure that she kept as quiet as possible.

If she were more observant she would’ve noticed Chef glancing at her every now and then, It was only 10 minutes in when he finally said something other than whether to turn left or right. 

“YOU LOOK NERVOUS”

“Hm?” Her head snapped up as she focused back on him, processing his words “Oh, I mean, I guess? There’s at- at least 4 more people to meet so that’s something.”

“YOU DON’T SEEM SO SURE- RIGHT” As the truck almost missed the turn Kit had to grab the bottom of the seat to try and keep from knocking into one of them. But the brothers just carried on like this was normal, Chef looking at her with a cocked brow bone. 

_Well I’m still waking up a bit and adequately numb so fuck it, why lie?_

“Meh, I’m pretty numbed up right now so I couldn’t tell you if I really was.” 

“HUH, YOU DON’T WASTE TIME DO YOU?”

“Only when I literally couldn’t care less.” She managed a small, stiff shrug, moving her hands back into her lap

“THAT’S FAIR- LEFT- I FIGURED YOU WERE UNCOMFORTABLE BEING IN AN ENCLOSED SPACE WITH US.” Kit couldn’t help a small grimace, quickly recovering

“Huh, you don’t waste time do you?” She smiled a bit before continuing “But nah, I don’t mind. Honestly y’all seem pretty chill. Besides, you two didn’t hold me up by the ankles, so you’re good in my book.” She gave a quick nod

“THOSE ARE SOME LOW STANDARDS, HOW DID ALL 4 OF THEM MANAGE THAT?”

“Not really a standard considering I still think they’re pretty cool but only 2 of them actually did it, the other 2 laughed when Doomfanger started pawing at my hair so, same difference” They spent the next hour tops making conversation before they arrived at the park, which considering they were supposed to take nearly 2 getting there they had to have broken at least a few speeding laws, or y’know, magic.

But they had made it and not gotten pulled over so that was the important thing! She could practically see her mom shaking her head but that only bolstered her on, a small smile finding its way onto her face as she raced to catch up to her tall companions while they followed a gravel path to where they were supposed to meet up. 

She almost kept quiet, planning to just follow with her head down and look at the path or scenery but she had already been uppity with them, if she suddenly stopped then they might worry or ask questions...

Deciding to just go for it, she managed to get in front of Edge, turning to walk backwards so she could talk to him. 

“So how was y’all’s ride?” 

“CRAMPED, NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY” Just for that she walked a tad bit slower, moving back in front of him whenever he tried going around until she heard the faintest whistle of his magic, in which case she ran ahead with Edge hot on her heels. She knew he’d catch her, but that didn’t mean she couldn't have some fun running.

Besides, ever since Paper’s outburst back at the house everyone had seemed more depressed and Kit thought herself the perfect distraction. She’d always liked a nice chase so this got her mind off of depressing things too. 

Apparently it also took her mind off of where she was going cause she almost barreled into another runner that was going across her path. Luckily they dodged her and just kept going, yelling back at her

“SORRY! GOTTA GO!” She almost fell face first from her sudden stop, stumbling forward a few steps before catching herself and looking at the runner’s fleeting form

“IT’S MY BAD, YOU GO DUDE!” _must be a race or something going on_ In her momentary stop Edge managed to catch up to her, swiftly picking her up and holding her upside down by the ankles all over again

“AHA! DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD ESCAPE ME HUMAN?” 

“Not at all, but it was fun while it lasted.” She put her hands on her hips with a big grin, silently proud that she had tucked in her shirt after getting out of the truck, just in case. She was breathing heavily and now that she was upside down she could already hear her blood pumping in her ears and making her dizzy. 

“FUN? MAKING ME ANGRY AND THEN RUNNING FOR YOUR LIFE IS WHAT YOU DEEM FUN?” 

“Yep~!” The others quickly caught up, some quietly snickering at her foreseen misfortune

“Think Ya Might Need A Hobby” 

“I do have hobbies thank you very much!” She crossed her arms, looking up at Honey

“An’ What Would Those Be Darlin’?” _OH GEEZ RUS-!_ She could feel the blood heating up her face for reasons other than gravity as she heard herself verbally keysmash, She had forgotten about that characteristic and was paying for not being prepared for it. 

“Gsdvjf- Ah. Art, a-a-and writing sometimes. W-would reading count? Or, or cooking, I haven’t really done that much lately though. HECK sorry, it’s a bit hard to focus an think straight like this.” She could already feel a slight headache coming on, rubbing at her forehead as she closed her eyes for a second, missing any and all expressions her words had caused.

“WELL THAT’S YOUR OWN FAULT.” 

“I’m well aware Edge thanks, now can you put me down? We’re at the gazebo.”

“HMMM, HOW ABOUT NO. MIGHT AS WELL HAVE WHATEVER IMPRESSION YOU MAKE BE ACCURATE.”

“Are you trying to say that i’m twisted? That I see no upside and I'm always down? Oh Oh! That-”

“NO, THAT YOU’RE A WEAK IDIOT” 

“Eh yeah okay that’s pretty fair.”

“GS- _YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE OK WITH IT!”_ Kit just shrugged, silently enjoying ruining this for him. He may be accurate but she was a spiteful bitch and she’d find someway to ruin his little revenge schemes for him, even if she wasn’t actually trying to.

“Well I’m not supposed to be a lot of things but here I am.” She squinted against the light, yawning mid shrug.

“I WILL DROP YOU”

“Do it” She switched from squinting at the sun to sending Edge a challenging look, fighting the urge to smile. He wouldn’t do what she wanted if he knew 

“boss!?” _Damnit_ , She was so close! Instead of dropping her Edge and the others looked beyond her to, assumedly, the Sans’

She heard another loud note try to burst her eardrums for the second time that… morning? The second time that day. Before she heard Rus speak up

“‘M Over Here Bro” Huh, must’ve thought she was him… somehow. She’s a bit too small and fleshy to pull him off, even with his jacket.

Kit twisted in Edge’s grip, grabbing onto one of her legs to keep her upper body turned towards the new skeletons and hearing a satisfying pop coming from her back as she did. 

She felt Edge almost drop her, playing it off as turning her around. She was getting some stares but a few of the skeletons were more preoccupied breaking off into their own little reunions. She felt her numbness rear its ugly head for the second time that day when the fact that she was alone in this new world was made apparent.

She felt something touch her cheek and blinked back to reality to see R- _Edge’s brother_ crouched in front of her.

“so this’ a human? weird”

“Why thank you, I try.” She did a little bow, which considering she was still upside down was a bit more taxing than normal. She quickly let her upper body fall back down, swaying a bit as a result and sticking her tongue out, more of a small blep than anything. 

“anyway, you gotta nickname yet bro? mine’s Red.” Even though he ignored her he still poked at her, standing and seeming to have fun making her sway in Edge’s grasp when she tried to lean away from him, keeping her arms close and trying to trying to grab his wrist. 

“HMPH, I GOT STUCK WITH ‘EDGE’ “ Kit raised her hand, letting it drop with gravity, a wide smile finding its place on her face

“I’m the one who named em!” Edge dropped her like a sack of potatoes, her hanging arm cushioning her fall and leading to Kit standing next to Red and swaying as all the blood quickly fell and left her woozy. 

“I’m ok” She shook her head a bit to get rid of the brain fog and stood there for a few seconds to regain her bearings. She smiled up at Edge and waved at Red before wandering off, looking around at the rest of the skeletons. She didn’t really want to interrupt anyone but she caught Rus looking at her, more specifically his jacket, so she quickly made her way over to him. 

“Hm?” He seemed a bit surprised at her approach, glancing between her and his brother, so she tried to make it as quick as possible.

“Hey, do you want yer jacket back? I’m probably just gonna sit fer a bit so I’ll be fine with my blanket.” She was quiet when she asked, more of her normal behavior starting to slip in as she started to run out of energy. 

“Nah, ‘M Good.” That was quick…

“Why do I get the feeling I'm going to have a hard time getting that back?”

“ ‘S Comfy,’N Yer Too Small, It’ll Drag On The Ground.” 

“Hmmm, true.” With a yawn she left, heading to the gazebo

It wasn’t exactly a break from the humdrum of conversation but it was close enough that she couldn’t accidentally eavesdrop.

She stopped in front of the archway, spying a worn plaque. It said that the gazebo had been from the boy scouts, likely someone’s eagle project. And she felt the edges of her lips twitch into a smile for a second. 

This place was really trying to get her emotional with all this nostalgia wasn’t it? 

She traced the letters as she passed, settling herself on one of the inside benches and basking in the afternoon sunlight 

“OH GOOD, YOU FOUND HIM!” She cracked her eyes open to see a small skeleton entering the gazebo from the other side, He was in what she assumed was running gear with a light sweat rolling down his skull. _Blue- wait chill, that might not be his name_

“I WASN’T LOST!” She looked over to see that it was Bla- _Rus’ brother_ that had shouted, so he was the one that ran? She had to cover her mouth to muffle her snickering. 

“HUMAN!” Kit jumped, looking back at the other gazebo goer, who was now pointing right at her. “YOU’RE THE ONE I ALMOST RAN INTO WEREN’T YOU!” 

“Huh? OH!” She snapped, remembering how Edge had caught her “Right! Sorry about that. I don’t know if you heard me back there but it was kinda my bad anyways so no harm done.” She kept glancing around, finding it hard to meet his bright blue eyelights as she rubbed at her neck. 

“OH, I DID! THANKS FOR THE WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT BY THE WAY!”

“No problem” She smiled, a nice feeling blooming in her chest. “I’m Kit by the way!”

“YOU CAN CALL ME BLUE!” _Yes!_ “SO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?” 

“Hm?” Kit cocked her head to the side, what did he mean by that?

“LITTLE KIT IS WITH US!” She looked over the railing behind her to see Chef, right by the gazebo and standing with a few of the others. She decided to focus on the person she was already talking to instead

“Oh, that’s what you meant! Yeah, I came with the others.” She looked back to see that Blue was now joined by his brother, who looked like an older version of Honey. _Wonder if he’s the older one in their universe, i’m assuming M- honey’s brother is older in theirs so maybe they’re different that way._

“‘Little Kit’ huh?”

“Yup” 

“gonna elaborate?”

“It’s actually just Kit” 

“fair ‘nough, ‘m Stretch” _was this world made for me or something? They’ve all got nicknames I’m familiar with, thank the stars!_ He held out his hand, which she quickly took. She only remembered that some skeletons tended to hide things in their palms after shaking it but luckily she wasn’t shocked or plagued with the sound of a whoopee cushion. She was spared this time...

This time

He slumped into the bench next to her, resting his arm around the back

“so how’d’ya get in with this group?” Blue sat on her other side, looking at her for the story. They felt too close for no reason, there was another bench, but she just looked down at her hands. Not sure where to look.

“Well um, it’s not- not really that much of a story per se.” She felt Stretch’s arm move from the bench as he rested both hands in his pockets and she relaxed a bit now that she had some personal space. “So basically I was sleeping right? And- and then I felt myself fall off my bed, which has never happened before, and onto some hardwood but uh, my room is carpet.”

“THEY KIDNAPPED YOU?!” 

“WhAT? NO!” 

“THAT’S WHAT WE THOUGHT!” She laughed, folding in on herself as she giggled and felt her face flush up. _Dangit Chef, i’m trying to be secretly depressed here! Yer killin my mental mood!!_

“ _Continuing my story,_ I heard weird voices and I was going to wait until they left to get up but little Doomy had other plans”   
“DON’T NICKNAME MY CAT!”   
“What’s with you guys and listening in on my conversations? Geez _Edge!”_ highly amused she had to keep herself from actually laughing, emphasizing Edge’s name   
“WHAT DID YOU SAY?!”  
“MANNERS! _ANYWAYS!”_ She snickered “One head injury and some exposition later we got nicknames and so yeah, I’m part of the group. Not really a story but yeah, Woke up in a new world surrounded by skeletons and a cat” _All alo- STOP BRAIN YOU’RE NOT HELPING!_

“THAT’S UH, CONCERNING. HOW OLD ARE YOU AGAIN?”

“I haven’t said, it’s a game. It’s basically tradition for me, so alla y’all are gonna have to guess first” 

“sounds like too much work”

“Well you’re no fun, but if it helps I'm most likely the youngest here.”

“IT REALLY DOESN’T” She just shrugged while the brothers went off to join Chef in whatever he was talking about, leaving her alone on the bench. 

For all of two seconds

She was about to close her eyes again when she felt someone else on the bench and jumped a little, looking at who had joined her. It was Rus’ brother

He looked a bit rugged and worn out, dirt and grass stains on his clothing and even a twig in his bandana. He was looking her up and down, scowling with his arms crossed. She just responded with a confused look of her own. 

Glancing around she saw Rus talking with Honey and his brother, but was quickly brought back to the skeleton next to her when she heard him Tisk at her.

“Why Do You Have My Brother’s Jacket Human?” wow, is he the protective type?

“‘Cause I was cold and he lent it to me.”

“Is That Blanket Not Yours?”

“It is but I forgot it was there and he offered” Her confused look came back, one of her eyebrows inching up as her head tilted to the side

“You Forgot? You Forgot Your Own Possession Existed?”

“Yeah, it happens. I don’t have the best memory alright?” She didn’t like how he was talking down to her, so what if she was forgetful? Is it that hard to believe her memory is shit? Plus there were more pressing matters to focus on than her blanket...

“So Because You’re Forgetful You Decided To Mooch Off Of My Brother?” _What are you, the voice of self loathing? I didn’t mooch shit he was being nice asshole!_

“Hey, he was the one that offered his jacket. I’m stuck in my PJs so it was really nice of him to do when I was cold.” She felt the last bits of her social battery start to drain real fast, her filter starting to falter as she felt some… unpleasant feelings and memories of equally unpleasant headcanons start to make themselves known

“What A Little Chill Too Much For You? How Pathetic. Years Of Legends Building You Humans Up As Something Strong Enough To Be Equal The Power Of Every Monster And You Let Us Do What We Please With You, You’d Submit “ _THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SUBMIT?!_ “Yourself To One So Easily? Over Something So Childish As Being Cold? And To My Worthle-” She felt herself snap, She knew she got attached too quickly, knew she was too protective, knew she got worked up too easily, but she thought she had a better grip on her emotions in public than this. She opened her mouth to speak and…

_**DON’T** _

She stopped herself, her mental tone low and threatening as instead she glared at the skeleton sitting next to her. 

It was hard to get her angry, Annoyed? Sure but to be Angry, even more to genuinely _hate_ someone, it was a level she had yet to hit and she genuinely hoped he wouldn’t be the first to cross that line. She clenched her hands into fists, her long nails digging into her palms and giving herself something to focus on.

She took a breath and tried to calm her shaking hands and body by replacing the passionate and fiery anger inside her with hard and unyielding ice sharp enough to cut diamond as she closed her eyes and exhaled. 

With that she didn’t even hear whatever words he had, ignoring any and all voices and conversations as she made her way back down the way they had come, trying to calm her breathing and stuffing her hands deep into the jacket’s pockets. 

She remembered passing a small playground not that far from where they met up, so she walked her way over to the empty swing set. She pulled the hood up on Rus’ jacket and just swung. Once she had enough momentum she closed her eyes and just let herself go, calming down and letting the feeling envelop her. 

She’d always loved swings, something about them always calmed her, they were her secret garden, her happy place. And an old one like this? 

There wasn’t anyone else around and they squeaked and squealed as she went. Back and forth, back and forth. It was like a beat, just waiting to be expanded upon. Before she knew it, she started to hum, rocking with the swing. 

She felt the lyrics welling up inside her as they often do but she couldn’t place them. There was no one around so she started to softly sing, trying to remember the part that was always resonating so deeply. 

_“I’m so tired”_ That’s right, She was tired. 

Tired of talking, of running around, pretending to have as much energy as she showed, tired of her emotions dragging her all over the place with how many were buzzing around at once. 

Sleep, that’s what she wanted most right now, but peace and quiet was what she really needed. The chance to calm down and fill the quiet only when she wanted, with what she wanted. And that’s exactly what she had. 

She spent a good bit of time swinging, not even paying any mind to any tears she felt slip down her cheeks, she just hummed and sang whatever song came to mind. 

The one that broke her being Home by Dotan

_“The sound of the wind is whisperin’ in your ear,  
Can you fe~el it comin’ ba~ck” _Not remembering the lines Kit just hummed and moved on  
 _“Keep runnin’ till we’re the~re  
We’re comin’ h_o _me n_ ow, we’re comi-” The last words came out as a whisper as her voice cracked and she stopped, covering her mouth with one hand as the other gripped the chain even tighter and the tears only fell harder.

She knew this scenario, she’d read about it many times before. Even if Papyrus said that they had a way to send them all back it’d take time or there’d be something to keep them there longer than anticipated or there had to be some sort of catch, otherwise the other swap brothers wouldn’t still be here. 

She was all alone in a world she didn’t know and the reminder of the fact that she wouldn’t be home any time soon caused her to crumble. 

She stopped swinging her legs and when the swing was moving slow enough her other hand left the chain and covered her face, muting her sniffles and sobs as she wiped at the tears that refused to stop. 

When her sobs finally quieted down and her tears started to dry up Kit finally opened her eyes, wiping at them one last time to get rid of the tracks and sniffling. 

She felt terrible but at least she got that out of the way, now she just had to wait until it was time to go and hope it was long enough that she stopped looking like she’d been crying. She spotted a water fountain nearby and got a drink, taking off the jacket she also took the chance to wash her face and, hopefully, make herself look a bit better as well. She used her own shirt to dry off and put the jacket back on. 

She sat and started swinging again, this time watching the path to the parking lot for when the others started to leave. 

Unless they already left and forgot her, that’d suck. 

“Mew~” Looking down Kit saw a very familiar white kitten scratching at her legs, so it’s safe to say that they haven’t left. 

Picking up Doomfanger Kit held the little thing in her lap, picking off all the wood chips and grass bits from her fur and petting her to keep her from squirming and trying to get out of her lap. Edge was probably worried sick, it was lucky she’d found her or else the little thing could’ve really gotten hurt or worse. She elected to stay where she was, Edge might’ve left the gazebo looking for her so it was best to stay put until he eventually found the two of them… 

also she only just stopped crying, wanted to milk the silence for all it was worth, and spending that time petting a soft little feline sounded like the perfect boost to her. 

It felt like a while had passed when she saw a skeleton on the path, they were going pretty fast so she had to yell after them

“HERE!” She winced at how hoarse her voice sounded but ignored it for the time being. Honey jogged backwards and then in place once he reached the clearing in the trees that lead to the playground. 

“Kit!?” 

“Mmhm, Doomfanger is with me.” 

“Uh, Could’ya Speak Up A Bit?” Feeling certain that if she did that again her voice would break on her she just held up the small white creature’s paw in a sort of wave. “Oh, The Cat!” She nodded, her expression neutral. 

“Papyrus You Can’t Leave Me Behind After Dragging Me Away To Look Forrrrr, Oh Good. You Found Her.” Kit tilted her head, waving with Doomfanger’s paw again. 

“Yeah! She Found The _Cat!”_ She saw Honey give his brother a look, her eyes widening a fraction and her cheeks heating. He was worried about her wasn’t he? While her brain told her not to be so conceited the other part, the part that read bounteous amounts of romance, told her that she knew better than to take the oblivious MC way out and to take it as meant for her. 

Honey and his brother made their way over to her, The brother taking the empty swing next to her. She just looked back at the kitten in her lap and went back to petting it. 

“So You’re Kit.” She nodded, glancing over at the sans beside her. It took a second for him to reply so she gestured to him, waiting for him to give his name. “Oh, I Uh… I Still Don’t Have A Nickname Yet.” 

She felt her eyes widen again, but she quickly devolved into more sneezes due to her eyes being so sensitive after crying. When she was done she just sniffled and kept her eyes down while she felt the skeletons chuckling, not at all helping her fluster.

“Is That Why They Call You Kit?” She huffed and rolled her eyes, nodding again before clearing her throat. She kept her eyes down and occasionally looked up at the brothers

“Honey said you do titles? Can I hear yours?” She saw him flush a little himself before sending a short glare his brothers way.

“Uh-hah,I Um, Call Myself The Uh, The Magnificent Sans. Why Do You Ask?” His face was lightly tinted blue and he scratched at his cheek as he spoke but it quickly faded as he finished

“Hm” She took a second to look like she was thinking, already knowing what her next words would be as she quickly glanced at him again. She hunched her shoulders and let it out “What about ‘Mag’?” 

“Mag? Mag What?”

“As A Nickname?” Honey seemed confused as well, both of them looking at her with identical looks. She felt her already frayed confidence leaving her, she was practically a ball if not for the kitten she was keeping herself from crushing

“ ‘ca-cause yer MAGnificent. it’s the first part of yer title.” Her voice was even hoarser now as she practically whispered.

“Well It’s Better Than Another Color.” She felt herself shoot back up, looking at him wide eyed “Blue, Red, Black? I Don’t Want To Know What They’d Come Up With Next.” Kit snorted, snickering and covering her mouth. _so his name really is Black? Shnazzy, even if he is terrible._ “Y’know, You’re A Lot Quieter Than I’ve Heard.”

“Yeah, ‘S Somethin’ The Matter Kit?” She felt herself flinch before her expression melted into a soft smile.

“It’s fine, ‘m just tired. Thanks fer worryin’ about me though...” Going back to petting Doomfanger Kit tried to hide the smile as it quickly faded into something more neutral. She felt bad that it left so quickly but she couldn’t help it

“Then Why’d Ya Leave?” She froze, her neutral expression souring as she felt sparks of anger flare up again and her hand stilled on the little kitten’s back as it pawed at her to keep going. It took her a second to calm her emotions and when she did she looked the other way, making herself even smaller as she subtly scrunched in on herself again.

She can’t go bad mouthing the others, no matter how much she wanted to, she could get ahold of herself. She was alone in this, she shouldn’t make it harder on herself than necessary.

“Black” She decided to give as few details as possible, wanting to drop the topic and forget their little talk even happened in the first place. If only her memory listened to her. 

“Oh...Yeah, I Overheard Him Telling His Brother To Stay Away From You.” _Of course,_ she felt her heart drop and her anger chanting at her to deck him all over again. She let out a shaky breath and blinked back the tears that threatened to spill all over again. _I’ll be fine, it’s only the first day. I’ll live._

“THAT’S BULLSHIT! He Doesn’t Know Jack About Her!” She jumped as Honey suddenly yelled, Startling her.

“Neither Do You Brother.” 

“ _Exactly!_ It’s Our First Day Here, He Can’t Go Bossin’ His Bro Around And Deciding That Crap For ‘Em When We All Barely Know Each Other!” Kit was surprised to say the least, looking up at Honey while her expression shifted to a smile

“Thanks” 

“For What?” Her smile didn’t leave as she shrugged

“Fer being you I guess?” She felt her smile grow just a tad bit larger when she noticed a light shade of orange on his cheekbones. She let it fade with his blush when Mag cut in

“We Should Probably Head Back Now Before Everyone Gets More Worked Up Than They Already Are.”

“Alright” Kit shifted her hold on the cat and stood up, absently noting that she was still the shortest as the three of them started down the path headed to the gazebo. 

“OH! THERE YOU ARE LITTLE KIT! WE WERE ALMOST WORRIED THAT WE HAD ANOTHER RUNNER FOR A SECOND!”

“Sorry, found Doomfanger though.” 

“I’LL TAKE HER THANK YOU-” Edge quickly grabbed his cat, holding her close as he lectured her about wandering off. Kit finding them too cute to take her eyes off of, and had to physically restrain herself from clutching her heart or covering her face and squealing

“AND WHERE HAVE _YOU_ BEEN?” She felt any and all emotions disappear in an instant. He was too far away to make out properly without her glasses but Kit could practically hear that Black had his arms crossed from where she was he wouldn’t know that though, so she decided to play it off like she was deaf too and tried to get the fuzzy feeling back by looking at the cat settled in Edge’s arms. It seemed like he had given up the lecture and fallen for her cuteness, scratching behind her ear with a small smile. _Absolutely precious, the lot of ‘em! A smile to protect_

“Are You Ignoring Me?” He was much closer when she looked back, but she just looked away again, this time admiring the wildflowers and ivy growing on and around the gazebo

“Stop Acting Like A Child!” She felt her previous anger coming back all over again and she couldn’t help but get caught up in the moment, her spite piloting her actions

“ _You’re_ the one that called me childish. ‘M not an adult just yet.” She managed to rein in her emotions, dousing herself with a heaping helping of apathy to keep herself calm and in control

“Oh Please, Whatever Happened To Being The Bigger Person.” _This Bitch_

“I think you might need your eyes checked friend” She kept her voice empty and deadpanned, eyes a cold stare as she took the opportunity to size him up for added effect “ You’re the taller one here, but then again you don’t seem like you have much experience with that.”

She felt immense satisfaction at that jab, did she also feel bad at calling him out and being rude? The anxious part of her that worried about how evil the others would think she was at the slightest slip up did… and now that she was reminded of it she felt every bit of satisfaction leave her but she couldn’t take it back. She’s gonna go down with this ship, sink or float. 

“Excuse Me?” He lowered his voice even more, sounding downright terrifying, with a deep hum she almost couldn’t hear thrumming under his words, but she didn’t relent. She wouldn’t let herself. Could she get killed? Probably, they’re fresh from a Fell-Verse. But she just couldn’t help it, she doesn’t know what it is about this skeleton but he pissed her off and she still wasn’t over it. _I did say you can’t threaten someone too stupid to back down_

“I just wanted to ignore you and try again later, You’re the one that took it further than it needed to be. So if you’d kindly leave me alone so we can continue this when we all aren’t still reeling from appearing here-”

“What, So You Can Go Cry On Your Swingset?” Kit froze, totally blanked, shut down. For a split second she didn’t know what would happen, genuinely didn’t know what she’d do. Everything went dark, metaphorically speaking. The constant humdrum of her head completely silent and dark, her emotions were quiet, her shaking and twitching completely left her, She didn’t register half of what was happening anymore. All she could feel was the quickly rising flame of indignance and _Anger_

And if Honey hadn’t snapped her out of it she knew she would’ve punched him. She wouldn’t have thought about the consequences, how could she when her mind had turned to complete and utter radio silence? She would have started a fight and unless that punch took out his HP real quick she likely would have been severely injured if not killed. 

But he did snap her out of if, He had put a hand on her shoulder and she slowly came back to her senses. It took what felt like hours to come back to reality but really it was just a few short seconds.

She nodded by way of thanks and looked around, when she spotted Rus she wordlessly walked over. She walked right past Black and moved when he tried to snatch her arm and took off the jacket as she went. She lightly tugged at his shirt to get his attention and held it out to him.

“Hm? Ya Can Keep It Fer Now Darlin, Thing ‘S Jus Startin Ta Get Warm” He pulled the blanket closer around his shoulders with a playful smirk but paused when he saw her face, looking behind her to no doubt see his quietly seething brother. 

“Please?” She kept her voice quiet. Sounding small, and to her, pathetic. But it’s what it took to keep it calm and from breaking. He looked surprised for a second before his expression became unreadable

“Here.” His playful mood had disappeared as he traded with her. She felt bad for souring his evening but she figured Black might just chill out if she gave his brother back his jacket. She nodded her thanks and started heading back towards the path.She heard someone saying it’s been a long day and that they should start heading back. _Huh, timing…_

She ended up in the convertible this time, Honey holding her in his lap as everyone else sat in the same seats. At least this time there was music so there wasn’t silence to turn awkward.

She kept her gaze to the floor, wringing her hands when she suddenly felt a hand on her head that quickly pulled back when her head shot up as she looked for the culprit. 

Rus was looking at her with a worried and nervous expression, his hand was still up.

She huffed and felt a smile find its way onto her face, tired and worn out but genuine, and without thinking she returned the favor. She went back to her spacing out much more relaxed than before, but just a smidge too soon to see the blush slowly crawling onto Rus’ face before he remembered he had his hoodie back and covered his face

Soon enough Kit felt the car stop moving, looking out the window to see they were now in a garage. Getting out of the car they were all quickly ushered to the living room, it was getting late so Paper, Y/n, and Chef all went to prepare dinner while everyone else discussed sleeping arrangements. 

Curled up on the couch Kit started to feel drowsy, Her blanket was spread over the couch and on top of her but she was too lazy to take it off of her face so she just sat in the reddish darkness and did her best to stay awake. 

She failed miserably of course, Doomfanger soon walking onto her. Alas, even the kitten’s kneading claws couldn’t help and eventually Doomfanger curled up and joined her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black, looking at Kit; What The Ever-loving Fuck  
> Kit; don test me =^=  
> ...  
> Black; Thanks, I Hate It
> 
> I would've added more but it was getting long so I'll save the fun and fluff I have planned for next chapter


	3. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit catches a break and some of the guys are concerned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken so long! ;^;  
> School is mean
> 
> The song in this chapter is  
> [ Break ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4VCpTZye10) By: ThreeDaysGrace

XX/XX/XXXX

 

So, it’s been three days since I woke up in another world, and I regret every second of it.

 

If I wasn’t second guessing every action I made then I was second guessing the ones I had yet to make, Like if I should tell anyone that I know a little more than rough generalizations of their lives via videogames and obsessions. 

 

The other main thing i’ve been agonizing over was apologizing to Black, Which keeps coming up even though I DID NOTHING WRONG- but at this point i’d do anything to stop him from glaring at me and aggressively spiking his magic every time I’m even in the same room as him or his brother. Honestly even if I did he’d probably just see it as proof of his point of ‘subjugation’ or whatever the hell stupid excuse he gave himself to be an asshole. Or he’d take it as trying to cozy up and make him let his guard down so I can attack him or something.

 

Paranoid asshole

 

I’m exhausted down to my bones and it feels like my nerves are live wires. I’m tired and anxious and I'm pretty sure if I wasn’t so good at being absent someone would’ve noticed that I started shaking constantly the other day. (Sudden loud noises startle me something fierce and the constant sudden  Aggressive loud noises he’s been emitting are even less agreeable.) It’s like living in an active mine-field with no hints to where the mines are until they’ve exploded your eardrums and your poor panicking heart.

 

So needless to say I am not in the least bit ok!

 

In trying to avoid Black I’ve wound up either cooped up in my new shared room with Chef (which has been pretty nice, he gave me this cool notebook after he noticed i’d been spending my days in bed, said it’d helped to journal for him when he first got here. What a nice dude!) Anyways, other than that i’d be in some barely touched corner of the house. Like the game closet, it’s nice and quiet in there- plus there’s a deck of cards to play solitaire! 

 

I think at some point ~~Sans~~ Sation (“ ‘cause ‘m Sans-Sational”) forgot I was staying here. I ended up startling him after he got back home from one of his odd jobs and he found me in the kitchen. Then again it was insanely late, but I couldn’t sleep! Whenever it’s too quiet I can hear ringing, which is normal But anyways, while it isn’t Blacks magic (which is more like a growling hum) it keeps reminding me of it and keeping me alert and awake. 

 

So basically I haven’t slept at all except for an hour or so that we had been in different cars on the way to the doctor- to make sure we hadn’t brought anything weird from our worlds or were especially weak to the sick germs in this one. 

 

…

 

What a vacation

  
  


- ~~ Cas ~~ Kit <3

Ps: we should really use a pencil with an eraser next time

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Stretch had the day off, so he was going to spend it lounging around his room watching some old shows to escape the tense atmosphere of the rest of the house. He was not at all expecting to be scared half to death by a closet gremlin 

 

He’d turned on the light only to be met with a hiss from the floor and dipped, or well he  _ tried _ to but ended up falling on his coccyx when his foot slipped out from under him. 

 

“Ah, my eyes!”

 

“wait- kid?!” She was hunched over, covering her eyes while her messy hair fell in front of her

 

“Yeah???” blinking rapidly Kit pushed the hair covering her face back behind her, revealing the small human in all her undignified glory 

 

“what’re you doin in the closet???” She squinted over at him, sitting criss-cross on the carpet floor huddled up in her red blanket

 

“Solitaire” She stared blankly at the floor "… aw dang my cards.”

 

He looked down to find a mess of playing cards, apparently what he had slipped on, and started helping her collect them up. 

 

While helping Stretch kept stealing glances at her. Admittedly he hadn’t seen the young human all too much since the new group had come home but he kinda wished he did- He knew the house had been tense but she looked like a strong breeze could knock her over...  _ out cold more like _

 

“you okay?” She paused, staring off into space for a solid 15 seconds before blinking her eyes wide at him and murmuring a slow ‘oh yeah- right’

 

“Yeah, ‘m fine.” Stretch did not believe her for one second.  _ Maybe she’s not adjusting well to a world with monsters, Paps did mention she said there were just humans where she came from _

 

“have you been avoidin’ everyone? i know it’s gotta be rough” she paused again, looking down to the side, downcast

 

“Not really???”  _ Not everyone  _ he just barely made out her mumble. “But yeah, it’s been… it’s been… I mean I guess rough is a good word. Sorry s’just my brain isn’t working right now” She cradled her head and rubbed at her eye

 

“ah, i gotcha. well i was gonna watch some tv in my room, wanna join?” She shrugged and gave a non committal hum, eyes glazed as she yawned. He reached over her shoulder to grab the DvD, waving it in front of her “y’ sure? it’s pretty good” 

 

He decided to choose a more complex and convoluted show, This one had time travel and all the confusion that comes with it- he thinks. He’s never actually seen ‘Steins;Gate’ but apparently it was good enough to be apart of the collection so!

 

Kit shakily stood up, bones popping, before half shuffling-half stumbling after him to his room. They didn’t make it but two feet before Stretch decided to make this a bit easier on her

 

He held out his hand, and when she took it he led her a few more steps where his magic wrapped around them and shortcutted them right in front of the TV in his room 

 

When he looked back he felt the smallest bit of panic, Kit looked like a dead girl walking- spaced out and seconds from collapsing. Well, more than she already did  _ Oh geez i broke ‘er, damnit papyrus she’s not used to magic!  _

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

When she took his hand Kit wasn’t expecting the sudden flow of magic that circled around them, she almost panicked a little when the small amount became a blanket and the noise picked up, but she was quickly put at ease. 

 

This was... different.  _ Safe _

 

The best way to describe it, had her mind not been melted from sleep deprivation, would be like running your hand under little more than a trickle of water- just enough to keep a constant flow, soft and soothing. The noise never was louder than a faint whisper, and it was a calming one at that, homey and gentle. She could feel herself drifting off a bit.

 

She didn’t even realize when it started dissipating, loosening from around them and the sound fading out with little lingering, until said lingering threads’ previous trickle suddenly felt like ice water and it’s gentle notes became shrill 

 

She flinched and snapped her eyes fully open with a barely audible intake of breath, looking up at Stretch fully awake. He looked panicked, oh stars what did she do, WAIT if it’s his magic then maybe it’s affected by his emotions???- which means the ice was his  _ panicking and  _ **_oh geez._ **

 

“Um, Stretch? You ok?” He looked bewildered, the last threads calming before she couldn’t hear it around them anymore. Wait, actually she can- just from where he is though- she would’ve missed it had she not been listening for it.  _ Huh- i’ll have to see if I can hear it from the others or if it’s just cause he just used magic- not now though, focus! _

 

“yeah, yeah don’t worry ‘bout me. are you ok? i didn’ mean to overwhelm ya, i kinda forgot you aren’t used to magic.”

 

“Hm? No??? I mean, I’ve had some experience from, well that’s whatever. But uhm, no yeah ’m fine. Just, surprised I guess???  _ Haven’t felt that relaxed in a while now actually.”  _ She was more so mumbling to herself, eyes widening as she looked off to the side, already back in her own little world and not noticing the cautious and curious look that Stretch was giving her. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

“whaddya mean by that?” she snapped up

 

“What?” Stretch had to suppress a chuckle, they were having a serious discussion! Besides, even though she was a total space-cadet, at least she was easy to read. He cleared his throat

 

“why were you surprised?” she gave him another shrug and a hum

  
  


“Guess I didn’t expect it? I dunno, I was expecting it to be all loud and stuff? But it wasn’t.”

 

“loud?”

 

“Yeah, I can hear yalls magic, I remember Paper said usually only monsters can??? I guess ‘m just used to loud and sudden and eardrum bursting so I guess it never occurred to me that magic could be all soft and calming an all that, y’know, when it’s not aggressive and aimed at me.”  _ it’s the new fells isn’t it?  _ He gave her a sideways glance, deciding to take the roundabout way to asking what’s been going on

 

“hmmmm, that’s a lot to unpack- but how you describe it sounds different from how monsters sense magic. can you tell the intent or feelings behind it?” 

 

“Mmmmmmm no??? I mean i can kinda guess when it comes to Black since he hates my guts but I couldn’t tell any emotions or anything from yours. Just sounds and general vibes.” Stretch choked on nothing from how abruptly she said it and moved on.  _ Fucken Called It!  _ He cleared his throat, sitting at the end of his bed

 

“vibes?”

 

“Yeah, like a general feeling I got from it. It kinda tingled, like when doomfanger is purring on you but with a few layers between you so its muffled. But when I hear black’s its loud and feels like getting stabbed with needles everywhere- also just _general_ _panic._ So yeah, no intent just how it makes me feel.” _Okay that’s a bit much_

 

“huh, weird. Fer monsters, it’s less hearing and more sensing. Like the vibes but different.” 

 

“Huh, ‘s weird” 

 

“yep”

 

“...”

 

“you uh, you mentioned Black and his magic. wanna talk about it?” 

 

“ _ Eeeeeeh _ , mean I  _ should _ but i’d rather  _ not _ . ‘d probably been seen as trying to gain sympathy er somethin.  _ Paranoid fuck _ .” Luckily that last part had been so incoherent that she was probably the only one who knew what she said... Or not, Stretch could read lips and had to stop himself from laughing

 

Nevertheless he was… distressed to say the least. It’d been 3 days and the kid was hiding and worried that her talking about her problems would escalate them further. Seriously what the fuck has been going on??? He wasn’t even out of the house that often! He’d initially put the mentions of Black’s aggression off in an attempt to try and get her talking and maybe more inclined to share- but apparently that wasn’t enough for the- actually 

 

“hey kid, how old are you?”

 

“17,” Stretch choked, but she didn’t seem to notice the surprised disbelieving look he sent her  “Huh, never actually told ya’ll now that I think ‘bout it. whatever. Want me to put it on?” Stretch has to blink a bit, getting whiplash at her sudden dismissal

 

“what?” Kit points to the DvD slack in his grip “oh uh, nah nah- i got it” 

 

“ ‘k, sorry for dumping a bit- my filter’s a bit off, er it  _ is _ off I mean. Jus- words. Words ‘re hard right now.” She sat down on the end of his bed and curled her blanket around her tighter, pinching the bridge of her nose. The light was giving her a headache, thankfully Stretch had already been planning to turn them off and did just that as he made his way to the main menu screen and pressed play, sitting down next to her. 

 

Part way through the second episode Kit had unwrapped her blanket cocoon and shared it with him, sitting close so they each got enough of the fluffy fabric. 

 

Soon enough- with the extra warmth, apparent soothing effects of Stretch’s ambient magic, and the fact that plot lines are much harder to follow when you’ve been sleep deprived for about 72 hours(not like he knew that though)- Kit had passed out, Her sleeping form leaning on the skeleton’s arm, not quite tall enough to make it onto his shoulder.

 

Stretch carefully rearranged pillows and the blanket so the two of them were now sitting on his bed proper, Kit resting sideways with her head on a pillow in his lap while he sat back against the headboard and binged. 

 

They sat like that for the rest of the day, he almost nodded off with her but then the tense feeling returned to the house and Kit shot up like a bullet, her momentum causing her legs to slip off the side of the bed and the rest of her to follow- landing flat with one of her legs still wrapped up in the blanket

 

“Ow” 

 

“you ok?”

 

“Yep, just startled me a bit”

 

“a bit? is that right?”

 

“Yyyyep totally.”

 

“DINNER EVERYONE!” The call rang through the house as Kit started to get up and kick off the covers. 

 

“Nevermind, we hast been summoned.” He snorted and got up off the bed and after the both of them stretched, and he ruffled her hair (with no lasting effect,  _ challenge accepted _ ), they headed out of the room. Curiously Kit started walking the other direction from the stairs. He raised a brow as he looked after her

 

“food’s this way”

 

“I know, gonna brush my hair first- clean up for the general public.”

 

“an i’m not general public?”

 

“Nope, you’re General Public  _ Plus,  _ significantly cooler.”

 

“oh of course. i feel so honoured”

 

“As you should- see ya in a sec.” She yawned and gave him a half hearted wave as she trudged off. Stretch turned and shortcutted down to the dining room.

 

The table didn’t exactly fit everyone but with it’s extender in place and some extra chairs and bar stools at the corners, they made it work. Chef was already sat at one of the heads of the table, locked in conversation with Mag

 

He decided to sit in the seat on Chef’s other side, the corner seat he’d usually sit on open. When Blue walked it he gave Stretch a curious look before shrugging and sitting on his other side. 

 

While others began trickling in he noticed Edge sitting at the other end of the table, looking proud of himself. He and Black had been silently battling the other over the spot and apparently Edge had made it to the table first. 

 

With how they normally sat Kit was basically next to Black, whether Edge won or not, Smushed right between Honey and Rus. While Stretch and his brother sat on the whole other side of the table from them.

 

But even though it was a ‘competition’ Edge had yet to win before today, Black-who was always first to arrive- hadn’t come down yet.

 

Stretch very suddenly felt he should be concerned

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Kit had just walked out of the bathroom when she stumbled and fell back, her blanket had been launched at her and she’d been too busy cringing and covering her ears to catch it. When she shook the cover off she squinted up and winced even more. Black was standing at the end of the hall glaring at her. 

 

It was a tense few seconds, the feelings of panic and dread taking her appetite and stealing her breath away until he finally let out one final burst of aggressive magic that left her covered ears ringing and turned, stalking off. She could’ve sworn he’d said something but she couldn’t hear it over the noise and the muffling of her hands. 

 

She covered her face in the blanket and took deep breaths, in 1. 2. 3.- hold 1. 2. 3.- out 1. 2. 3.- repeat. The smell of the plush fabric reminded her of home, helping to calm her, and once that was under control she shakily stood. Kit absently noted that she hadn’t been shaking since her nap, quietly mourning the loss of steady arms and legs she resorted to using the wall for support and slowly shuffled her way to her room to put her comfort object away  _ to sit at dinner with the one person that made it a necessity.  _

 

She’s smart she swears

 

By the time she was downstairs her ears had stopped ringing and her heart had stopped pounding in her ears. She felt like crying but she needed food first- even though just seeing him makes her stomach bottom out. 

 

Kit took a deep breath and stuffed her hands in her pockets, clenching her fists to control her shaking.

 

Entering the dining room most of the household had already sat down with their plates, and she could already hear the all too familiar hum building around her. She had started walking to her usual spot when a whistle caught her attention, as well as the rest of the table’s. It was Stretch

 

“here,” he pat the corner stool next to him “ wanna see how much a the show you dozed off for” Kit felt her cheeks heating up, huffing as she sent him a playful glare and what was definitely  _ not _ a pout. 

 

That pout quickly shifted when she sat down on the much taller stool and got a good look at dinner for the night. She could already feel her mouth watering, there were lots of people and so there were lots of choices- but the only ones catching her eye was the pan of lasagna and the bowl of alfredo pasta. 

 

Before she realized it she was halfway through her plate and humming in delight, swaying on her stool with a content smile. 

 

“ey short stack, ya tryna dance er somethin?” Kit felt her face burning with embarrassment when she realized what she had been doing and froze, looking toward the kitchen, Red had already finished and was putting away his plate in the sink.

 

“No…” Red hadn’t talked to her since the park, though technically he didn’t talk to her then either. She was a bit curious what had changed. 

 

“one helluva allergic reaction then” Kit’s brow furrowed as she just stared after him

 

“What? No??? I just really like it!” He’d looked back at her and she saw his grin twitch a bit,  _ what’s he up to? _

 

“oh yeah?” 

 

“Mmhm, The alfredo is all nice and cheesy and creamy and the lasagna- it was a bit tangy? Which I wasn't expecting but was actually pretty good! I’ve only ever had store bought ones so trying a homemade one like this was really nice~” She’d turned her back to take another bite, returning to her blissful humming- without the content wiggles- and absolutely missing the looks on Edge’s face and how Mag had to nudge Honey back into awareness. 

 

Red returned smugly to his seat, Kit still oblivious that she had been practically yelling praises since he was in the other room

 

“I’m Glad You Liked Them, Edge And Honey Learn Surprisingly Fast!”  Kit had startled, looking at said skeletons before smiling and trying to give them a thumbs up. They didn’t see it, Chef leaned in closer and whispered “Especially Considering Where They’d Started At” 

 

Kit snorted “T-thats so mean!” She was giggling into her hand

 

“Well It’s True!” 

 

“I am sure I can tell you something worse.” 

 

“‘m not so sure space cadet, i walked into the kitchen when they first tried an the memory still haunts me.” 

 

“Mmmmmm, one time I tried mixing matcha powder with my coffee but the powder wouldn’t mix, tasted terrible, so I poured it into a bowl and chucked it in the freezer. Had to slowly shave at it, thought i’d done good by making it sorta icecream but then I saw the matcha had sunk to the bottom and that did NOT end well.” 

 

“But It Was Edible!” 

 

“Anything’s edible if you’re brave enough! OH! This one was edible BUT! You’ll hate me for it. It was a terrible- terrible half-asleep joke idea that turned out  _ splendidly _ ” Her cheeks hurt from grinning so hard

 

“Oh Stars Do I Really Want To Know?”

 

“So to preface this, I will say that I do desserts, Merengues are my specialty and i’d made them multiple times before this! So basically I was making some trying out other flavors,  _ like ya do _ , Cause I was bored and curious and so I put a small bit aside, Only made like 10 merengues tops. Wanna guess what I put in them?” 

 

“Not At All” Chef took a drink of his water and ‘Ignored’ her

 

“Mayo” Chef choked, setting his drink down louder than was necessary and just- looked at her in a mixed expression of bafflement, disbelief, and overall, just looked downright  _ Offended _ . Kit couldn’t be more delighted.

 

“What-  _ And I Cannot Stress This Enough _ \- THE  _ FUCK _ KIT!?!?” She Tried so  _ Hard  _ to hold it in but didn’t last half way through his sentence before she burst out laughing, only getting louder the more he spoke. 

 

She ended up getting many questions thrown her way that evening but she couldn’t answer a single one as she just kept laughing her ass off- she almost fell off of her stool, Chef not helping her one bit “I Hold No Remorse For One Who Would Defile Food In Such A Way” Which just resulted in her laughing even harder. Luckily Stretch had been able to keep her up through his own laughing. 

 

“h-nyehehe- how did they turn out and do you have the recipe.” Kit took a few deep breaths, her cheeks hurting from grinning so much

 

“There were clumps of it in the batter that just melted and got the rest of it all soggy and it tasted  _ so weird!  _ I just use a recipe off of google, think it’s something like either 3 cups of sugar or 3 egg whites? Dunno one of them uses a 3, then it’s just some cream of tartar and whatever flavoring. Takes a few hours though.” 

 

“hmmm, i’ll have to keep that in mind”

 

“No, Chef will kill us for tainting the kitchen!”

 

“it’ll be worth it”

 

All throughout dinner the two of them discussed flavors and how they’d work, Chef refusing to even look in their general direction for the rest of the night

 

So needless to say dinner was a resounding success!

 

**************************************************************

 

Once it was time to go to bed she couldn’t sleep, She tried focusing on the good parts of the day- but her mind kept wandering to the hallway. 

 

To Black.

 

He had said something, and she had no idea what, what would he do if she overstepped what she assumed was a new bound? How did he even get her blanket? She didn’t know, but she did know what she was going to do about it…

 

The fitness room wasn’t so much a room as it was a shed that held workout equipment, the guys often pulling out various heavy-looking supplies. But the one thing stuck in the room was the punching bag. 

 

She’d visited the room on her first night, Black’s words were still echoing around her head and she’d needed to do something about it. Tonight wasn’t so much about anger but the general release of tension, routine.

 

She started up the MP3 sitting on the equipment shelf, as the beat starts up she bops her head and opens one of the drawers

 

It helped her feel in control, it was just her and a punching bag. No need for pretending just the knowledge that she can take out her aggression in a healthier way then the asshole that’s been taking his out on her… allegedly. she has no idea what’s going on in that skeleton’s head. Oh! Also the fact that the bag couldn’t actually hurt her

 

At least not intentionally. 

 

_ ~Tonight, My head is spinning~ _

_ ~I need something to pick me up~ _

 

She doesn’t always remember to wrap her hands and has no earthly idea the proper way to throw a punch, but she did her best. 

 

_ ~I’ve tried but nothing is working~ _

_ ~I won’t stop, I won’t say I’ve had enough~ _

 

This time she remembered and was tapping her feet as she wrapped them.

 

_ ~Tonight, I start the fire~ _

 

She was in front of the bag, shaking her arms out and readying a punch, It was just her- why not sync up to the music?

 

_ ~Tonight, I Break Away~ _

 

This was her time and she’d enjoy it

 

_ ~Break!~ _

_ ~Away from everybody~ _

_ ~Break!~ _

_ ~Away from everything~ _

 

She jabbed at the bag, occasionally switching to her left hand. Her punches were awkward and her footing unsteady but  _ Stars _ did she feel better already!

 

_ ~If you can’t stand the way this place is~ _

_ ~Take, Yourself to higher places~ _

 

The bag had probably knocked into her at least 12 times before she stopped and gave up for the night, humming to herself as she went.

 

_ ~At night, I feel like a Vampire~ _

 

After slipping into the kitchen she got a glass of water, glancing at the clock.  _ Damn it’s late.  _

 

Kit was halfway through downing her drink when she was startled by what she could only describe as a very sudden  _ *whumpf*  _ sound coming from behind her, ending on an unnatural crescendo that she could only guess meant the skeleton behind her was also not expecting company this late, early? She had no idea what time it was and was currently too busy coughing her lungs out to check.

 

Thankfully they had a heart and rushed over to help her out. She was still partially coughing when she finally turned to see who had spooked her

 

“Jesus fuck Rus, you scared the shit ou-” She had tried to last but quickly devovled back into coughs again, taking a sip of her water to soothe her aching throat. 

 

_ ~It’s not right, But I just can’t give it up!~ _

 

“i wasn’t exactly expecting company either Kit.” She struggled out a ‘Fair’ before returning to calming her coughing fit. “what’re ya doin down here this late anyways?” 

 

_ ~I’ll try~ _

 

Kit pantomimed sleeping then made a big X with her arms, then she picked up her drink and gestured it towards him before taking a sip, looking away.  _ should I really be talking to him? _

 

_ ~To get myself higher~ _

 

“ah, i was workin on some sketches. gotta bit hungry though- obviously.” She dismissed the thought before it even finished

 

_ ~Lets go~ _

 

The atmosphere was tense for a moment before Kit took a deep breath- now confident that she wouldn’t start coughing again

 

_ ~We’re gonna light it up!~ _

 

“What were you drawing?” 

 

“oh uh, nothin much- just some landscapes.”

 

“Oh cool, I’d love to see some of your stuff sometime.”

 

“Well… you’ve still got some of you water left?”

 

_ ~Tonight, We start the fire~ _

 

_ ~Tonight, We. Break. Away.~ _

 

“Sure! I’m not plannin’ on sleepin’ anytime soon.” Kit ended her statement with a shrug. Things had been a bit tense for them, but once Rus came back with his sketchbook- all decked out in stickers and doodles- she quickly devolved into gushing over the art inside.

 

_ ~Break!~ _

 

_ ~Away from everybody~ _

 

As it turned out, Rus was predominantly a landscape/plant specialist. “but ’m always tryin out new styles and mediums. it’s real fun y’know? to push yerself and see if you like something new better.” 

 

_ ~Break!~ _

 

_ ~Away from everything~ _

 

“Yeah! I remember I used to use colored pencils all the time but then I tried digital and now I usually use that to finish my sketches.” She had to restrain herself from squealing at his signature in the bottom corner, A little doodle of a skull and-  _ wait was it made from ‘Pap’? God he’s cute - _ **_Wait_ **

 

_ ~If you can’t stand,~ _

 

“i haven’t had much luck with that one, my mouse kept laggin behind and i couldn’t find any good software” He’d rubbed at the back of his neck before flipping the page to show off even more.

 

_ ~The way this place is~ _

 

“Oof, well when you decide to try again i’d love to see what you come up with.” she glanced up at him, then back to his work. Oh! This one was a flower!  _ So pretty _

 

_ ~Take.~ _

 

“only if you agree to try a different medium with me.” She glanced back up at him, raising a brow with a smile growing on her face

 

_ ~Yourself.~ _

 

“Deal!”

 

_ ~To higher places~ _

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Kit held out her hand to shake on it, and as Rus went to take it he shot passed her hand and ruffled her hair. The scandalized gasp that resulted from it was worth the playful glare she sent him

“You _ Fiend! _ ” Rus chuckled, which just made her pout harder and push him away as she walked over to the fridge. He heard her quietly giggle to herself though, so he counted that as a win.  _ cute _

 

“ ‘cause yer such a saint”

 

“Hey, I am well aware that I radiate bastard. I own up to it”

 

“now i wouldn’t say  _ that _ .” She looked back from the fridge, raising a brow “yer nickname is  _ literally _ Kitten.” 

 

“Okay, you know what Rus-!” She turned on her heel, gesturing with her cup, now filled with orange juice

 

“What?” He leaned down so they were face to face, far closer than he’d realized he’d gotten.  _ Wow is it hot in here? I’m pretty sure her face is red _

 

She opened her mouth to speak when the muffled creak of floorboards came from upstairs. Kit’s head whipped around to look at the oven’s clock and she paled. 

 

“Iiiii- Am going outside! If you ever wanna draw or something together- i’m never really up to anything so if you find me it’s free game.”  _ what does that mean? _ “It was nice talking with you” She ducked around him and rushed to the backdoor, Rus was following after her as she opened it and looked back at him with a small smile “We should do this again sometime.” 

 

With that she was through the door and he was distracted from his worry by a voice behind him. 

 

“Rus? I Thought- Oh Well, Have You Seen Little Kit? I Need To Talk To Her…” It was Chef, was she avoiding him? 

 

“i dunno, what were ya gonna ask her?” Chef sighed, rubbing a hand over his skull. 

 

“I’m Worried About Her” Rus raised a brow “Kit- She’s Been Sneaking Out And I’m Worried That- Well I Wanted To Ask Her  _ Why _ .” He felt himself start to sweat, that was more serious than he was expecting. 

 

“oh uh, i ran into her earlier. she said she couldn’t sleep. might’ve been nightmares? she seemed a bit sweaty er somethin.”  _ maybe i should’ve asked ‘er bout that _

 

“No, I Would’ve Noticed If She Had Been Having Nightmares, Stars Knows There’s Enough Of Those To Go Around.” Rus squinted at the taller skeleton, he didn’t seem to be scheming anything- plus Rus was planning on moving his stuff downstairs anyways so she should be fine.

 

“mmm, well- you just missed ‘er. she heard yer footsteps upstairs and practically booked it to the backyard.” Chef was taken aback for a second before peering at the backdoor and sighing.

 

“That’s... Concerning, I’ll Go Check On Her. Thank You Rus.” Chef gave him a small smile but Rus just shrugged it off.

 

“i’ll be here if ya need anythin.“ With that Chef dutifully strode out the back door, and Rus did the same right to the couch. He could get his art things in a bit. 

 

He looked over at the clock. 4:30? It took him a moment to think of why that time felt familiar and even longer to realize why Kit would bolt because of it.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING UP?” The answer hit him like a truck.

 

_ It’s when bro gets up for his morning run _

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Chef was scanning the backyard, there wasn’t much of it considering they were so close to the city but there was enough for a small bunch of trees yet he couldn’t see her anywhere! 

 

Just the patio, Shed, Trees-

 

and an empty cup at the base of one

 

“Little Kit?” He heard the light rustle of leaves and sighed “ I Know You’re Up There…” nothing

 

He walked closer and there she was, he saw her take a deep breath and slowly sit up on the branch. 

 

“Sorry” Her voice was small, If he wasn’t listening for it, he wouldn’t have heard what she said

 

“Don’t Be.” There was a pause, she didn’t know what to say “Why Aren’t You In Bed?” Kit flinched, she wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

 

“Couldn’t sleep”

 

“Okay, But What Are You Doing Up A Tree?”

 

“Nothing really, looking at the sky and things. Chilling.”

 

“Chilling Indeed, It’s Autumn Right Now.” He saw her cheeks turn pink but Kit didn’t say anything, she was probably well aware- the leaves that were around her had already taken a lovely red and orange hue, and her face was already turning red from the cold. “You’ve Been Sneaking Out Every Night, It’s A Bit Worrying.”

 

“Couldn’t sleep then either.”

 

“You Can Always Ask For A Room Cha-”

 

“No! That-that's not the problem.“ Chef narrowed his sockets, motioning her on. “It’s… You know how me and Black don’t really,  _ Get Along _ ?”

 

“No, The Constant Glares And Aggressive Magic Didn’t Clue Me In At All” She snorted, shaking her head. He took the opportunity to climb and sit on the biggest branch, he was ready to be there for awhile

 

“Okay then mr sarcasm supreme, but- anyways.” She went on to explain her predicament, which turned into a mini rant when she mentioned her use of the fitness room and how ‘If I can be a rational person then so could he y’know???’ Chef just nodded along, listening intently to his roommates predicament

 

“I’m sorry” He startled a bit at that

 

“Why?”

 

“Fer ranting at you like that, I uh- didn’t really mean to go that far.” She hugged her knees, resting her cheek on them as she looked away again.

 

“Nonsense, I Quite Literally Was Asking For This.” He’d been worried after their conversation in the truck, but he was full on concerned for the little human the moment she’d abruptly left the group back at the park; after meeting Black. He laughed humorlessly- thinking back to his own first day “Nyeheh, I Remember When I First Came Here I Wasn’t Much Better Off…” He turned to her, making eye contact 

 

“I Think You Should Make A Plan To Confront Him About It.” He raised a hand in a placating gesture when he saw her start to panic “ As Grumpy As Black Is, I Don’t Think He’s Intended To Cause So Many Problems For You- BUT!” He saw her eyeing him warily “In The Meantime, While You Think It Over, How About You Join Me In Making Breakfast? I’m Sure The Others Will Start Waking Up Soon.”

 

“I…” She looked off to the side, returning her gaze partway through her response “I’ll think about it, but yeah o-okay i’d like that.” She gave him a little tentative smile, which he returned with a wide grin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stretch- Somebody get this child  
> Kit- *passes out on him*  
> Stretch- Never mind, my kid now  
> Chef- *distantly* FUCK

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^ 
> 
> Nicknames:  
> UT!Papyrus- Paper  
> UT!Sans- Sation  
> US!Papyrus- Stretch  
> US!Sans- Blue  
> UF!Papyrus- Edge  
> UF!Sans- Red  
> SF!Papyrus- Rus  
> SF!Sans- Black  
> CasSwap!Papyrus- Honey  
> CasSwap!Sans- Mag  
> HT!Papyrus- Chef  
> HT!Sans- Bones
> 
> Feel free to visit me over on my [ tumblr! ](https://puppy-the-mask.tumblr.com/)  
> We've got Skeletons, Headcannons, Good times, and Bad laughs ^^


End file.
